herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonfly
Bold text Rick Riker (A.K.A "The Dragonfly") is a superhero that is featured in the 2008 comedy spoof film "Superhero Movie". He is portrayed by Nickelodeon star Drake Bell. ''Superhero Movie (2008) Rick Riker was born to Julia and Blaine Riker, who had a small fortune. In a bizarre turn of events, Rick attempted to stop the man who tried to rob them only to have him shoot his parents in the process. As a result, Rick was taken in by his uncle Albert and his aunt Lucille. Growing up as an unpopular kid and attending Empire High School, Rick was the only friend to a somewhat tech savvy teenager named Trey. Rick and his classmates visit an animal research laboratory run by a terminally ill Lou Landers who knew Rick's parents at one point in his life. It's then that Lou's nephew Lance pushes Rick into a pile of feces which comically makes him clean his shirt with a sexual pheromone specially designed for animals. As a result, Rick is mauled by several animals and bitten by a genetically enhanced super dragonfly that escaped it's cage. After returning home, Rick feels ill and ends up sleeping the night through. The next morning, Rick attends the science fair only to find himself in a fight with Lance and exhibiting superhuman powers. As a result of an argument with his uncle, Rick finds himself in a problematic situation that leaves Albert in the hospital after being shot outside the bank. Rick then meets with Professor Xavier who gives him a tour of his school for mutants. At the same time, he also meets Xavier's family who in turn give him the incentive to make a costume and as a result, dubs himself "The Dragonfly". He then finds himself against a powerful enemy who has dubbed himself "The Hourglass" who escapes with the rare element known as Ceryllium from Empire University. That night, Dragonfly stops several thugs from attacking Jill and the next night, the Landers are welcomed to dinner by the Rikers. Rick's identity is deduced by Lou who kills Lucille during his raid on their home. As a result, Rick attends his late aunt's funeral with his now fully recuperated uncle and Jill. Comically wearing a fake beard and eating junk food, Albert gives Rick the courage to stop the Hourglass before he can strike again. At an awards ceremony, Jill deduces the Hourglasses weakness and the Dragonfly clashes with his enemy on the rooftops where he saves a recently deceased Jill after she was hit with one of Hourglass' titanium blades. After getting an hourglass shaped time bomb stuck to his crotch, Dragonfly uses it to kill Hourglass, which sends Jill flying off the building. Dragonfly rescues her and reveals to her his identity. With a single kiss, Dragonfly sprouts insect like wings and flies up to the rooftop where he meets with Stephen Hawking and Albert. In the ending scene, Jill is held by Dragonfly as they soar through the sky only to be giant bugs on the windshield of a helicopter. 'Powers & Abilities' After being bitten by a genetically enhanced dragonfly, Rick started exhibiting amazing superhuman powers which he used against his enemies as the Dragonfly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Explained prior to being bitten, the dragonfly that bit Rick was said to have amazing strength despite it being much smaller. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Rick's unnatural strength enables him to actually go beyond physical limitations caused by fatigue for a long period of time before succumbing to fatigue. *'Armored Skin:' Another ability explained prior to Rick's bite was that some dragonflies have natural armored skin. This of course made Rick's skin armored as well, despite it's frail appearance. It is capable of withstanding knives, small explosives and even life draining weapons. **'Superhuman Durability:' An ability endowed by his armored skin is that his skin is hardened to the point where he sustains less pain from things that could kill a natural human. *'Wall Crawling:' Being bitten by an insect, Rick started growing small hairs on each digit of his hand. This in turn enabled him to cling to solid surfaces like an actual bug. *'Superhuman Healing:' If Rick is ever injured, he has the ability to heal his wounds in a time span faster than the average human. Flight: He can grow dragonfly wings on his back that make him fly. images (2).jpg 'References''' *This was Drake Bell's first ever film role in which he cursed. *Dragonfly is a spoof, based around Spiderman. Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Insectoid Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Parody Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes